


for another dawn

by lilacsilver



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsilver/pseuds/lilacsilver
Summary: Carina, after the end.





	for another dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I watched DMTNT the other day on Netflix and proceeded to have Thoughts. If anyone actually reads this and likes it, I will be both surprised and grateful.

In the silvery half-light of dawn, Carina stands alone and stares out over the sea. She pulls her borrowed shawl more tightly about her shoulders, though it does little to keep out the early chill. With a sigh she turns back toward the Turners’ house, a path that grows ever harder to take.

She does not belong here. The Turners are a family again, and though they’ve welcomed her as a guest, she has no wish to wear out that welcome. It’s best if she goes as soon as she can buy passage out.

Henry is waiting not far from the house. In the light of the lamp he carries, his eyes are sad, and she knows that he knows.

“You don’t have to go,” he says. “You could build a life here, with me, and -- ”

“Not yet,” she says. _Let me be a Barbossa a little while longer,_ she does not say. She never got the chance to be her father’s daughter, and taking the name he no longer has any need of is the closest she’ll ever get. Henry isn’t like her; he doesn’t know what it means to have no family. He has always had his mother’s stories of the kind of man his father is, and now he has his father back.

Carina looks toward the sea again. When she comes back to Port Royal -- and she will, this she swears -- things will be different. She will accept Henry’s offer of marriage, and become a Turner, and perhaps in time she will teach their children how to read the night sky.

But all of that belongs to a different dawn than this.


End file.
